


【HPSS】白月光与朱砂痣

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	【HPSS】白月光与朱砂痣

※人物ooc，文笔渣  
※意识流向  
※短小预警（不到一千字）

白月光，朱砂痣。

哈利念着这从秋·张口卝中得知的词汇，心海上有一艘船在荡漾，那艘船上装着惆怅，载着一个人。

他的白月光和朱砂痣都是一个人，虽然他的模样不出色，甚至可以说是偏中下，自己也曾一度厌恶他，但是现在他只能永远留在他的心上。

他的魔药教授，西弗勒斯·斯内普。

与他同龄的人很荣幸地成为了西弗勒斯最后一批任教的学卝生——他可以确定大部分学卝生对他的牺牲只有短时间的惋惜，剩下的全是脱离他魔掌的欣喜，他和同届的人不同，准确来说是和历代学卝生有所不同，他恐怕是第一位和教授谈恋爱的学卝生。

他们的恋情开始得懵懵懂懂，结束得毫无防备。

这场青春的爱恋开始于一个不该出现的吻还有他的死缠烂打,难以置信地是高傲的斯莱特林也会像个格兰芬多一样和他谈起了这不能言说的爱恋。他得到了可以窥卝探蛇王另一面的权卝利，他曾经幻想过西弗勒斯会像一个小女孩一样在他怀里撒娇，可是西弗勒斯用言行告诉他，这种事情他还是在脑里想一想就好了，要把他变成现实的话，他就别痴心妄想了。

在哈利的记忆中，西弗勒斯可以称为撒娇的场面，只不过是在批改论文累了，在他怀里靠了一下，稍作休息之后便离开了，就好像从未贪恋这片刻的温暖。

哈利喜欢这种温暖并且乐意将这微弱地火苗变成一场大火，温暖着两个人，哪怕西弗勒斯一次次地将他从他的身上扒下来，并且对他恶卝言相向，他都乐此不疲。

他们之间的缘分终究是止步于那一天，于伟大的白巫师陨落的那一天。

燃卝烧着海格房子的火花，照亮了他冷酷的脸庞，是他选择了不信任他的爱人，是他的爱人选择了隐瞒，是他们选择了互为仇敌。是他，也是西弗勒斯决定自己踏上那条无人陪伴的路。  
那天的星星汇聚成河，将他们分离，他和其他的勇卝士成功地让活下来的人迎接了胜利的曙光，哈利再也无法拥有拥卝抱他的资格了。

西弗勒斯是像月亮一样遥不可及的人，而他曾经拥卝抱过月亮，他亲眼见证月亮的陨落，流卝出来的血，凝固成了朱砂痣永远留在了他的心上。他留不住一丝月光，也堵不住伤口流卝出来的血。

西弗勒斯是他的白月光，是他的朱砂痣。只不过…

他看向远方与小伙伴们玩着的女儿，悠悠叹了一口气。

有些人都没错，只是注定要错过。  
————————  
没读过张爱玲老卝师的《红玫瑰与白玫瑰》，白月光与朱砂痣的意思是靠自身理解以及网上查询到的意思来解读。  
有些人都没错，只是注定要错过。——源自《别学我》


End file.
